<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lamento by Iridiscencia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021037">Lamento</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia'>Iridiscencia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reliquia [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-Reverse, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Child Death, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Gen, GoodOmensTober2020, Historical, Historical Figures, Historical References, IneffableLATAM, M/M, Other, reverse au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Observó como el ángel alzó su vista al cielo y lo que vio en esos dorados ojos fue anhelo, uno de que todo fuese distinto. </p><p>(Este fanfic participa en el reto #Fictober de la página "Ineffables Fanfickers")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reliquia [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lamento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>GoodOmensTober2020</p><p>Día 14: Anhelo</p><p>------------</p><p>Me gusta mucho escribir los Reverse AU, aunque al final parezca confuso. </p><p>Este es un pasaje de la historia entre el ángel de ojos dorados Abiel y el demonio Ezra.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esa era la primera vez que percibía aquellos sentimientos de tristeza y decepción provenir de Abiel; en un principio no estaba seguro si correspondían al ángel pero cuando Ezra escuchó los llantos y gritos desde adentro del palacio y por la forma en la que aquella figura de pelirrojo cabello y largo vestido de dorados bordados salía corriendo por los jardines de Versalles se dio cuenta que aquellas emociones no venían solo de adentro, también estaban invadiendo a aquel ser.</p><p>No supo si fue la curiosidad pero aquello solo le hizo querer acercarse y corrió detrás de Abiel; no sabía si se había dado cuenta de su presencia pero por la forma en la que solo miraba hacía el frente parecía que no.</p><p>Ezra le vio llegar hasta una de las fuentes y observó cómo lanzaba sus dorados lentes al suelo, como destrozaba una pequeña caja blanca que llevaba entre las manos, dejando caer los fragmentos al agua, sentándose en el borde de la fuente y llevándose las manos al rostro; fue cuando la sensación de tristeza se apoderó del lugar.</p><p>Eso no estaba bien. </p><p>Le escuchó sollozar, aquello era nuevo, pues en todos esos milenios que llevaba conociéndole nunca le había visto de esa forma. El demonio Ezra quería acercarse, preguntar qué le ocurría, intentar buscar una solución a lo que le aquejara pero ¿por qué? eran rivales, ni siquiera podían verles juntos sin que hubiese problemas.</p><p>Pero ¿Qué más daba? </p><p>Ezra salió de entre los arbustos y se presentó frente al ángel, quien le miró con algo de confusión para después ponerse de pie y caminar hacia él, envolviéndole en un abrazo, comenzando a llorar sobre su hombro.</p><p>—Ni siquiera puedo preguntar... —Abiel le abrazaba más fuerte —Ni siquiera puedo decirlo, muchos menos pensarlo y aún así… esta vez yo quiero saber, yo necesito saberlo...<br/>
—¿El por qué les hace esto? —Ezra miraba al cielo—¿El por qué son tan efímeros?<br/>
—Ezra, ella está destrozada… Marie está muy triste, no lo entiendo… ¿por qué se lo arrebató así? era un bebé, tenía toda una vida por delante… ¿Qué tiene que ver esa vida con el plan inef…?<br/>
—No, no lo digas. </p><p>No le permitió terminar aquella palabra, sabía que el ángel tenía el valor de hacerlo pues no era como los demás, pero aún así y aunque eran enemigos no quería que aquello tuviese consecuencias para Abiel. Le dejó desahogarse sin decirle nada, ni siquiera podía darle una respuesta a sus cuestionamientos pues Ezra tampoco comprendía el porqué pasaban esas cosas. </p><p>Lo que tampoco comprendía era el apego que el ángel tenía con los humanos, con esa reina.</p><p>Observó como el ángel alzó su vista al cielo y lo que vio en esos dorados ojos fue anhelo, uno de que todo fuese distinto, un deseo de que el destino que había hecho partir al pequeño hijo de la reina de Francia y su sufrimiento se fuera.</p><p>Era un anhelo también por respuestas hacia preguntas que quizá muchas veces habían pasado por su mente pero que nunca llegarían a una solución. </p><p>Un anhelo que le permitiera entender y el deseo de pedir perdón a Dios por esa necesidad de saber.</p><p>Ambos terminaron sentados en el suelo, Abiel no le soltó en toda la noche y, aunque en el mismísimo Infierno se percataran de ello, Ezra no le permitiría hacerlo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>